The Shadow of the Ring
by Christmas1
Summary: Based 10 yrs after Frodo destroys the ring of power but the evil still lurks in his blood and now the battle of good and evil is rising again but this time Frodo is the enemy
1. Chapter 1: Celebration of Evil

CHAPTER 1 :CELEBRATION OF EVIL 

The sky of the Shire was alight with magnificent reds, greens, and whites. The ground was full of Hobbits dancing and drinking to good music. Conversation had reached its peak of excitement. Frodo sat upon a small tree trunk explaining the plight of the fellowship in the mines of Moria. "...And a great big tentacle wrapped around my foot and tossed me into the air!..." The children gasped and listened eagerly. Near by Gandalf The White shot another fire work into the sky, this of bright yellow and in the shape of a wondrous star. He laughed merrily as he readied another one. Nearly all of the Shire was in good spirits. 

It was the tenth celebration of the destruction of the ring of power. A party of the fall of Mordor and its dark leader Sauron and of the story and success of the fellowship and the courage of the ring bearer, Frodo Baggins. And yet ...no one truly knew how deep the roots of evil had gone. 

Sam sat beside Frodo listening to the story he too knew so well. Frodo was just getting to when Gandalf had fallen to what seemed his doom. Merry and Pippin danced among the most favored of women Hobbits. And the only other member of the fellowship to visit was Gimili of the dwarves, who drank a date pleasantly among the others and talking of his greatest battles. The times were so nice, so hearty and wholesome, and there was a shadow in the heart of the storyteller the hero-Frodo Baggins. It had started small, so small he didn't notice it, but it was there in his heart. And then it grew slowly, but surely. Even now his breath was slowly becoming deeper; his eyes were carrying the bags of weariness. Quickly he felt the need to retire into his hobbit hole early this year. He waved the children good bye and then turned towards home. Sam noticed his friend's awkwardness and put a hand on his shoulder and said "Are you fine?" 

"Oh Sam, just tired." "You don't look well, like you have some plague." "I'm only plagued by weariness, let me rest!" Frodo said loudly and continued the walk to his hobbit hole. Sam looked on as Frodo marched away, and then turned at the tugging at his pants. "Can you tell us more?" They asked putting on their best sad faces. Sam looked up and watched the hobbit disappear into his hole, and decided that Frodo would be fine. But a check up after a story wouldn't do much bad. 

"O course!" Sam said smiling. "A story won't hurt no-one." And he perched himself on the trunk Frodo once sat at. "Why, how about of the beast Gollum?" And the children ooo'd their acceptance. "Well..." He began. And the party continued to flourish with music, food, drink and the stories of the end of darkness. Or the lighting of a candle meant to light the way for as long as the wick lasted. The wick had but a hair's width left upon it. 

Towards the wood a young frightened looking girl ran up the hill towards them. Not many of the hobbits noticed her for they were having too much of a good time. Her long black dress was flying behind her as well as her long curly hair. "Gandalf!" Her voice rang loudly throughout the party and everyone became quiet. The wizard turned his head towards her in great surprise. "Amelia? What is going on?" Gandalf knew something was wrong for Amelia wasn't the social type. 

"It's happened Gandalf, it's coming, you must get everyone out of Hobbiton!" The fear in her voice and hazel green eyes started a panic. Whispers and yelling voices grew about the crowd. "What has happened, what's coming!?" "Is the Shire in danger!?" Thousands of hobbits stampeded towards them. "SETTLE DOWN! SETTLE DOWN!" Gandalf cried over the hobbits. He grabbed Amelia by the arm and dragged her over to a secluded side. "So, you saw it, you know it's coming?" His deep blue eyes gazed into hers. 

"I have I was near the river sitting by the stream and I saw it in the water, a monstrous reflection was rising above Middle Earth! It has come for the one who destroyed the ring!" "Is it Mordor?" "This goes deeper than Mordor." All grew silent, waiting for Gandalf to explain. Samwise Gamgee rushed off to tell Frodo what he overheard. 

Sam padded quickly to the door of Frodo Baggins, banging and banging as hard as he could. "Mr. Frodo!" Sam called, panicking. "Frodo!" Behind Sam, Gandalf and the new girl came rushing. "We have stalled the hobbits for the moment!" Gandalf cried. "And I must speak with Frodo immediately." "Well he ain't answering this here door!" Sam replied. "Imbecile! This is above simple formalities!" Gandalf retorted, barreling into the hobbit hole. Amelia followed Sam and looked on. 

"Frodo!" Gandalf said. spotting the hobbit sprawled on the floor. His face was pale as death and his breath was slow and shallow. "Samwise, collect me mushrooms, blue and some weed. Amelia put some water to boil. Make haste!" And the two were off to complete their chores without questions. "Frodo" Gandalf whispered. "All will be explained. Your illness is no coincidence!" 

Amelia set a fire under a pot of water stored in a cabinet and began tapping her black, flat, school girl shoes wondering. She didn't truly know what was happening herself. Only that what she saw in the stream was a sign of pure evil rising, evil that should not have been real for ten years. It was either coming back or it never was truly this evil. 

Samwise ran down to where the party had taken place. The hobbits for the most part were gone, except for a few stragglers hoping to gather some extra food items before leaving. Sam shook his head at their stupidity, while he charged into the near by forest. The blue mushrooms of which Gandalf was speaking were usually found near water, the stream the girl had been at earlier. 

And who was that girl? He thought. Quite beautiful, but she knew Gandalf. Was she a wizard? Sam wasn't sure, but he had to stay focused- Mr. Frodo was needing those mushrooms and it was his job to find them. "Don't worry Mr.Frodo, I'll fix things up in a jip." He whispered as he dashed through the woods. He was quickly out of breath and heaving, his adventurous self had not been present for 10 years. He puffed and heaved a bit before picking himself up into a jogging pace. Frodo seemed to attract trouble, first the ring and now ... 

What? What was coming? Even Sam had no idea of what was coming, only the wizards did. If the girl was a witch. Sam honestly didn't know. "Aha!" Sam cried as he reached the river. Just there on the other side of the small, shallow stream was the mushrooms, glowing bright blue in the moon light. Sam backed up a step, and then leaped the distance onto the other side of the stream. He rolled onto his back, took a deep breath and then crawled over to the mushrooms and plucked them. 

"I'm coming Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried leaping the distance again and running into the wood. He had to hurry if Gandalf was right, and that wizard , in fact all wizards, has a knack for being right. Not always good when they see bad stuff coming! He thought. Sam stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't quite reached town yet, but he had heard something deep in the woods. He put a hand to his ear to listen intently and waited for the sound to come again. It came slowly and in a highly pitched hiss. 

"Baaaaaaggiiiiiiinnssssssss." It whispered. Sam couldn't place it at first, but he knew. He remembered from a journey a long time ago, a journey with the ring of power and to Mordor. They were the first to hunt down Frodo, until the great wave seemed to get rid of them. Sam still didn't move frozen in fear. When he heard the clopping of hoofs he dashed toward town with a speed only fear could bring. 

The night was cold and it began to grow darker. "I fear something has happened to Mr. Gamgee." Amelia stood on guard watching the trees waiting for Sam to arrive while Gandalf tried to nurse Frodo back to health. From down the hill Samwise Gamgee was spotted running back to the hobbit hole. He wasn't hard to miss, he was quite plumper than the others. "Hurry let me in!" Fearing that the black riders followed him Sam pounded on the rather large, round green door. Amelia rushed towards Sam's calling and let him inside. "Gandalf sir they are coming I h'erd 'em." "Heard what Mr. Gamgee?" Said Gandalf as he took the mushrooms away from him and placed them in the boiling pot. "Them black riders in the wood, I h'erd 'em riding this way sir." 

Sweat ran down his forehead and his knees were trembling. "I don't think I ever been more scared sir, out there in them woods all alone." "So it is as I feared." Amelia turned to Gandalf in panic. "We must hurry Gandalf there is no time!" Gandalf muttered words from the elvish language over the blue mushroom soup. It began to bubble rapidly and turned to a more goldish color. "Help me Amelia, hold his head up." She bent down looking at Frodo, he was rather pale and his were turning a gray lifeless sort of color. Sam watched impatiently muttering under his breath "C'mon Frodo wake up please." 

He was pacing back and forth looking out the window every few minutes. Gandalf poured the gold liquid into Frodo's mouth but to his surprise nothing happened, he still lay there motionless on the hard wooden floor. "What's the matter Gandalf? Why isn't it working?" Amelia touched Frodo's face it was cold and he seemed not to feel it. Gandalf shook his head not knowing what else to do. "It has gone to far into his blood I'm afraid there is no way I can stop it." 

Sam turned and looked Gandalf, his eyes wide with terror. "What do you mean Gandalf sir? Frodo... why isn't he waking up!?" He jumped down towards him and pushed Amelia to the side. "Frodo! Frodo!" He shook him vigorously. "SAMWISE GAMGEE!" Gandalf's eyes grew a dark black color from its usual bright blue, he stood up and Sam now realizing that Gandalf was much bigger than he was backed away immediately. "Gandalf!? ...They are here." Amelia stood by the window looking out back at the black riders. They were the most frightening creatures that roamed this part of the Shire. They were kings once but now they were nor living nor dead. They were at least 7 ft tall and wore a long black cloak that covered there whole body including their face. Their armor was still apart of them though underneath the shredded clothing. There were nine of them each riding a large black horse, but the horses were no ordinary ones. They were bigger than usual, they bared scarlet eyes and there hoofs had what seemed to be blood stains from the victims they claimed. They wanted Frodo Baggins. The one who burdened the ring 10 yrs before. Not knowing that the evil had just begun, neither Frodo or Gandalf was prepared for what was about to happen. 

"We must get out of here! All nine of them are much stronger than the 2 of us!" Sam looked at Amelia for there were 3 of them but Sam held no power so he dared not say anything. "There's no way out of that I know of" said Gandalf now having the feeling that they would have to face the ring wraiths. Amelia looked down trying to come up with a way to fight them off but as clever as she may be, she was to nervous to think. "What about them stories? About Ole' Bilbo having that under ground tunnel with that buried treasure?" "Why that Mr. Gamgee is the most wise thing you have ever thought of." Sam blushed he had never gotten a compliment from anyone in his life. "You and Amelia go look around this place and see if you can find it, I'm going to try to get Frodo to fight this illness." 

Amelia and Sam hurried off in the back of the hobbit hole. It seemed so small from the outside but it was quite big. It had many sharp turns around every corner, the rooms were vastly large and some odd in shape. Amelia could see there were hidden door ways in many of the long hallways. They searched every room, every nook and cranny but there was nothing but closets and food storages. "I don't know where it could be." Sam was getting paranoid the black riders were bound to come in at any moment. "What if them black riders come in?" Sam was shaking, he did not want to face what he had to 10 years ago. 

Amelia took a deep breath and lifted up her arms, she concentrated on the front door and spread out her hands lowering them slowly and a blue light surrounded the house. "Not to be rude miss, but this ain't the time to be exercisin." Amelia looked at him strangely, she was surprised he knew what exercising was by looking at him. His green high water pants were to small for him and a button on his shirt was missing. "I was merely putting a shield around us so they can't enter, it should hold them off for a little while." Sam looked confused. He always thought magic folk had to say spells. "One does not have to use simple words to create magic." 

Back in the room Gandalf whispered elvish words, trying with all his might to return Frodo. So far, not much had worked and the hobbit spoke a single sentence. "Darkness rises, doesn't it?" Gandalf sighed regretfully. "Had I known ... I'm sorry Frodo my dear friend." But the hobbit had fell away from consciousness again already. 

Amelia turned her head slightly to the end of the left hallway. She walked slowly to it, Sam was watching her intentivly. A picture was hung on the wall of Bilbo himself, though he was much younger. She slide her hand across the wood. "Something the matter miss?" "It is here, in this wall." She knocked on it with her knuckles, a hollow sound echoed through the corridor. "How do we get to it?" Amelia shook her head. She ran back to Gandalf, he was still sitting beside Frodo, she could see he had not been successful. "I think I have something Gandalf." Gandalf turned to her, his eyes bright blue with hope. 

"Then we must hurry, we don't have enough time till the wraiths break down your barrier." He lifted Frodo up, it wasn't hard for him because Frodo was about 4'2 and didn't weigh very much. Amelia left Gandalf around the left corner to where Sam still stood trying to see if he could get in. "Your not going to find any hidden buttons here Mr. Gamgee." Said Gandalf as Sam was trying to pry the picture off the wall to see if there was a secret valve. "Always good just to make sure Gandalf sir." He stepped slightly to the side with embarrassment. The sound of hoof beats roaming around the house was getting louder, the cold metal of their swords could be heard as they got ready to plumet through the door. 

"Their emotions are beyond anything we have faced! We must get through this hollow!" As Gandalf spoke a large sword plunged through the front door. Their screams grew violent, a cry for blood lust. "Sam take Frodo!." Gandalf handed the small hobbit into his hands. "Amelia you take them towards Bree! We shall plan from the wood near it!" He took his staff and held it tightly in both hands. The sound of the front door crashing echoed through the hobbit hole. "GO!" Gandalf shouted and with a short phrase in elvish, the wall crumbled, revealing a dark, cold, secret tunnel that went miles under the house. "I will wait for you Gandalf!" And with that she turned on her heel and ran leading Sam to follow. Light illuminated around them as she made the torches go up in flames as she went past. "I hope I will be there to wait for" Said Gandalf in a low whisper as he turned his head to see the riders staring at him, their hearts filled with evil. Amelia and Sam dashed down the cold passage left by Bilbo years ago. As they pressed on each torch went ablaze and then faded into nothing as they passed it. In Sam's arm was Frodo, eyes shut and face pale as death. It was a though the poor hobbit had already been dead for years. Sam's heart began to grow heavy and weak. Sam slowed down as Amelia moved on. "I cannot be doing this Miss." He said. "I fear to much for Frodo, and for Gandalf, and of our other friends in Hobbiton, for Merry and Pippin and even Gimili were sharing in the fest." Amelia walked back to Sam and put a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I understand you're plight, but you must keep you're emotions in check. Imagine what should happens if an enemy attacks now! You must remain ever in your control of you're emotions, for when the time comes, you may be tested and you must put all else behind you." Sam nodded slowly and his gaze fell to Frodo. 

"He worsens." Amelia whispered, taking her hand from his shoulder and lowering it all the way to Frodo's head. Her fingers reached the icy cold of his flesh and then she understood that their options were limited to one then. "He will not make it to Bree on foot." She said. "Nor even by horse back, should luck favor us on the way. But neigh, there is but one way he can make it to Bree in health." Sam's face brightened, but Amelia's didn't, and suddenly he realized there was a grave catch to her plot. "You don't smile." He said. 

"Why when you have discovered Frodo's safety?" "Frodo's safety means you're misfortune, for I cannot bring more than one with me and I haven't the strength even for that. If we are spotted, then we are doomed." "But you are doomed either way, so at least take you're chance! I will stay with Gandalf, and perhaps even Merry and Pippin. Gimili wouldn't be far either with the bought that must be waged in Frodo's home." Amelia nodded and sighed, for the weight of leaving this new comer was heavy even on her heart, and she still didn't know much about him. And yet she already felt for him, and even rest of the fellowship she hadn't met, like sister to a brother, like... as though she was meant to be with this party, like she was meant to protect the bearer. 

"Oh Sam, guard yourself well and follow Gandalf for I'm sure he will protect you!" Sam nodded, and handed Frodo to Amelia. "And you better be watching that there Baggins!" Amelia smiled. "He is in good hands." Her long, curly hair lifted and then straightened out, standing up nearly straight out of her head, and then there was a light so strong that Sam had to fall back and cover his eyes. And then, he was alone in the deep, dark of the cave, and the screams of the riders seemed to erupt and follow after him. A stranger leaning against the outer wall of Bree, watching the East Road. He knew of what was to come, but how he would never reveal. 

All that he knew, that he understood, in a bright light. And of all things, he would have to nurture this evil, and the young girl who should also be with the shadow. Only the shadow wouldn't appear as a shadow whatever form it would take he did not- There- -Deep down the road, a bright white light flared out of the ground and faded. The boy took a deep breath, nearly amazed at the truth in one of his premonitions. He wasted no time dashing after the light's origination, for the party was over, and the people of Hobbiton had no idea they were celebrating the evil of Mordor. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Journey Reborn

CHAPTER 2: THE JOURNEY REBORN 

His eyes slid open slowly to see a deep darkness, lit only by a small fireplace that decorated the wall and reached up through the roof of the Prancing Pony. Frodo recognized it right away and sat up quickly trying to understand what or how exactly he managed to be in Bree. His head rolled on to the side and he saw Amelia in a bed next to his, breathing deeply as though she was trying to breathe in life from her sleep. But he still didn't understand, and he turned the other way. 

A boy was standing with his back against the door, face pale and grim. He was as tall as most men, clad in a long black coat with hair of three colors all mixed together, dirty blonde, white, and brown. "Who!?" "Rest." He said simply. "For I have seen you have a long journey ahead, and that you haven't enough experience to survive on you're own yet. Nor does she." He said signaling Amelia. "A new witch, but she seems to need more practice if she knocked herself nearly to death taking you from Hobbiton. Not that I know of what plight you faced before." 

"What of Gandalf?" Frodo asked quickly. "I do not know." He responded. "But as I said already, you must now rest. You will have a journey, for I have seen that it will come, although my reach goes no farther." "What journey?" "Sshhhh... rest I say again Frodo. You cannot cross a bridge you have yet reached, and you will reach that bridge when the time comes. Until then, be at peace." The young man had his hand around something stuck in the floor, a sword of Frodo's height. He watched as the boy slid the sword from the ground ...higher ...higher ...and then it was the boys height ... higher... until the sword was completely out, a quarter of his height above his head. "I shall sleep if peace reaches me, but for now I shall put out the light in case it is that which has woken you. Good night Mr. Baggins, or if you're memory serves you, Mr. Underhill." 

And the boy covered the fire with iron so that it would die out faster and it did. And Frodo fell back into sleep while the boy lay out just under the window and closed his eyes. When Amelia, and Frodo woke the next morning, the fire was burning again, and over it sat a pot of water. The boy was asleep under the window, although now in the light Frodo could see dark circles that collected over his eyes. 

"Should we wake him?" Frodo asked. "Who is him?" Amelia responded lifting herself from the cot. "And where is... have we reached Bree?" "Yes." said Frodo. "I remember this style. It is the Prancing Pony. And I have many questions that need answers, I don't even remember exactly what you're name is." "I am Amelia, a new witch of the Council Of Magic. And we are here because Gandalf instructed it." "Where is Sam?" "He..." Amelia hesitated. "Is safe, left with Gandalf. You're condition was too terrible. I had to take our only chance, and attempted to lokat to Bree. I guess I wasn't strong enough, I'm not sure how close I got." 

"A mile from the gate leading to the East Road. I collected you off the road." Both Frodo and Amelia turned to see the boy staring out the window, with his sword sheathed at his side beyond. Amelia's eyes slid down the length of it." "A big weapon for a mere young stranger." She glared at him in an unkind manner. "Size matters not, tis not the sword, but the swords man." His gaze left the window and to Frodo and then Amelia. "You realize what you guard, what you must guard." Amelia nodded. "I must gaurd Frodo the bearer." "And much more." Said the boy. "And what is you're name, boy?" Frodo asked. 

"My name is Joden. And if you wish to leave Bree unnoticed, our young Frodo is a very sick Brandybuck." "But won't they be attracted to the name, for Brandybuck is the name of one of the Hobbits!" Joden smiled. "A lie is best told with truth. If Frodo guards his face well, then he will pass for a Brandybuck. Amelia, you and I shall make as escorts for the sick Hobbit out of Bree. We follow the East Road for a time, at least until we get out of sight across the Brandywine. Then we head north, towards quarry, crossing the water. I own a home there and we may rest for a time." Amelia looked at him. "Do you take my job for a joke? A man like you is no match for a witch, why do you try to take over what I was told to do? Plus I have to wait for Gandalf." 

"You need not know of my cautious behavior, I have left a message for Gandalf already." Joden responded calmly. "What do you mean? How do you know he is to come?" "I cannot tell you, take my word for it that he will come, receive the cryptic message, and then reach us at my home. Although I must say he won't like you being so trusting of me." "Who is to say that I shall trust you, not even close friends of mine have my trust." "But if you don't now, I know you shall be waiting, for before Gandalf arrives, another will, and another and another all at once." 

It was obvious who he was talking about-the kings of old. But how could a man know such things when they had yet to come to pass. "You shall see, but I shall not leave without you. For my protection will be of high regard. Until you have realized how trustworthy I am, I will be watching this room, for Frodo should never leave it else he is noticed." "Your protection may be of help, but it is my duty to take care of Frodo and I will not be taken a fool of and kept someplace that is against my will." Amelia nor Frodo liked the situation they were being put in. But Amelia stayed headstrong, for she wanted dearly to follow her instructions from Gandalf and Frodo too did not trust this boy, Joden, who looked quite young "And how old may you be Master Joden." Amelia asked switching the conversation and attempting to learn more about this person. "Sixteen." 

Amelia looked at him awkwardly now. He was but a year younger than her and now that she looked into his eyes she still could not see it. His eyes were black rather than of color. "Look I understand that you don't trust me, nor should you, but if we stay for the entire day rather than leave immediately. I beg your return before sun falls." "And why should we have a curfew such as this?" Amelia asked. "Because once the sun has slid under the horizon, the riders will knock the gate down as they have before, and try to take Frodo." Amelia nodded. "I see..." Even though she wasn't all that trusting of this man who knew too much yet. "Yes, and if Frodo losses his life..." "Then all is lost for Sauron." Joden finished, and Amelia and Frodo were both very, very confused about this boy and his wonderings into things not meant to be wondered into. 

Amelia stared out the window looking down at the cobble stoned streets of the Inn. Folks of different sorts were smiling as the sun shone on their round faces. They did not know what Joden the boy knew, and if they did, they would be locked in their cozy apartments waiting for the riders to come upon them. "Tis nearly noon and I have not had a sign yet that those riders are coming." Amelia did not trust this boy, how could he know such a thing before her? Joden stared at her. "Remember, it is merely daylight true evil shows when the sun falls." Her hazel green eyes glared at him. "You know such things, yet you do not tell what powers you have." She walked closer to him as he sat in the chair beside the fire. 

"Your heart holds such trouble, and your mind is full of hatred." Joden gave a slight smile. "May I ask why you feel that way about me?" He stood up, he was much taller than Amelia who was 4'5 just a little above Hobbit size, he was 5'8. "I see it in you soul." She turned away and went to sit next to Frodo. "Feeling better, Master Baggins?" She brushed his hair out of his blue eyes. He smiled. "Yes, but I am quite hungry." "Well you gained your appetite back... that's a start." Said Joden. "I will go get you some food from downstairs." "No need." Amelia waved her hands and 3 plates of food appeared by the bed side. She gave a slight smile at Joden. 

"Clever." He said. Frodo took his plate of warm mashed potatoes, roasted chicken and a biscuit and placed it over his lap. "But what are we to drink?" "Your wish is my command Master Baggins." She rose her arms and snapped her fingers. Ale' appeared. "How intelligent." Said Joden with a look that made Amelia dislike him even more. After they finished eating they all took a slight nap, except for Joden who stayed up waiting for the wraiths and protecting the Witch and the Hobbit all the same. Amelia heard hoof beats getting closer. The icy cold sound of the riders calling the Hobbits name. They made their way through the gates of the Inn pushing their horses towards the Prancing Pony. Sweat dripped down her forehead as the riders slayed the bartender and his customers just below them. 

The clanging of their armor echoed up the stairs. The door crashed open and the 9 kings all held up their swords. Amelia gasped. "Are you alright?" Joden stood up staring at her with a look of worry on his face. She was having a dream, but she looked so disturbed. She looked at him, her lip quivering. "Their on there way, the riders have left Bag End and are heading towards us ...their just outside of Bree." She stood up grabbing her cloak, and taking Frodo by the hand. 

"Where do you thing your going?" Joden walked over to her blocking the door. "Your dare to go out there when evil is trying to get to you? I cannot let you go." "I must go with Frodo, I saw them coming here in this very room, do I dare stay here!?" Joden still stood tall blocking the entrance. "You may stay here if you like, but I will not be a witness to your death." She waved her hand and flung him out onto the bed. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could. Joden got up shaking his head. "She has strong power, though not strong enough for what is about to come." He grabbed his sword and headed after them. Amelia stopped on the stairs. "What's the matter?" Asked Frodo. "Sshhhh." "I don't hear anything." "Neither do I." 

She put her foot on the floor and the creak echoed through the pub. Frodo walked slowly behind. It was pitch black so Amelia shaped her hand into a ball and light illuminated the room. Her eyes widened at the horrid sight. Blood, and bodies littered the floor, her vision had started to happen. "We are to late." She said turning to Frodo. "They are already here." A tall figure rose up from behind her and stabbed her from the back. "Nooooo!!!!" Frodo's screams sounded through the Inn as 8 more riders turned around the corner. Amelia fell to the floor but there was no blood. "Nooo!" Frodo's eyes filled with terror and tears as they started towards him but Joden jumped down the stairs, his sword held tightly in his hands. 

"Frodo stand back!" He said brandishing his sword. He saw Amelia laying face down panting. All nine seemed to look through Joden and Frodo. "You shall have no more blood on this night or any other!" Joden faked a stab at the nearest wraith, accepted the block and spun. He brought his sword through the cloak, gashing it in half. He wasted no time throwing his sword down on the head of another then he spun to the back at the next ones legs. "Frodo back further away!" The wraiths some how continued to close in. Joden and Frodo slid back another step. The wraiths came to a stop in a semi circle around the two. They slid a single hand into their belts and with drew small, sharp daggers. 

"Frodo drop." Joden said calmly preparing his own sword for battle. "When I say so." The riders raised the daggers blade above their shoulders. They paused there for a second then pulled their hands back. "Fall!" Joden yelled and the riders through their daggers. Joden whipped his sword up, nearly at once there was a clang as each weapon hit each other-deflected at the waist of each wraith, Joden fell back nearly tripping over Frodo. His sword fell behind him, ready to strike. The riders hissed and were screaming for blood. They lunged at Joden. "Bagggiiiinnnnnssss!" Their war cry erupted. 

Amelia raised her head quickly holding onto her stomach with one hand and stretching out the other. "AMUSICOST SUMULI!!" A great big blast of fire shot out of her arms. The wraiths screamed and wailed as the flames crawled up their cloaks. "Hurry, we must leave now!" Amelia helped Frodo up and led them out of the pub down the cobble streets and out of the Inn into the dark forest. Frodo stopped trying to catch his breath. Amelia turned around and saw the Hobbit bending over the large oak. She walked calmly over to him and placed a hand on his chest giving him air. He looked up his blue eyes glimmering. "I thought your magic didn't use spells?" Amelia smiled lightly. "Only the harder things include words." "How did you know they were coming? Finally learned to trust me have you?" Joden asked. 

"I do not trust you, nor do I think I ever will. But I had the vision which you once did, but I saw them entering when you just saw them coming ...I nearly just finished the dream of what you saw." She looked up at the sky and saw the sun rising over the trees. "We should be going, tis almost daylight it's better to start early." The three of them rushed off into the wood hoping the riders would not follow. 

Their path was long and hard. They crossed rolling hills that seemed to never go down. Streams with waters which burned their skin as the stepped across, and forests in which seemed to go on forever in circles. But they kept on, only stopping for water, short naps, and a quick bite. The enemies eyes always seemed to be watching them, kept in the shadows. But Amelia knew they were watching and kept close guard of Frodo never letting him leave her sight. The sun was barely visible now. They had been moving all day and now it was night fall once again. 

The three stopped by the water taking a quick drink. "We should reach Quarry in a few days. If we are lucky and don't stop tomorrow we might reach it by night fall." "We cannot keep a steady pace for that long. We have been going all day, stopping even, and me and Frodo can barely go on." Amelia sat beside the Hobbit under a tree while Joden gathered some sticks for the fire. 

"Our road will be longer if we do stop. Don't you want to reach safety as soon as possible?" Asked Joden who was now looking at Amelia and trying to light the fire. "Oh, would you just stop!" She walked over to him and grabbed the sticks out of his hands. She placed them in a teepee sort of fashion and blew on them ,creating warm, red and orange, flames. Joden sighed now grabbing his sword. "I'm going to get some food, we will need it for tomorrow." He said looking at her and heading off into the darkness. 

Amelia's eyes glimmered as the fire light licked her face. Frodo stood behind her, looking at what she might do, but she didn't do anything except stare at the burning wood. "What do you see?" Asked Frodo. She stood silent for a minute. "The evil grows ever closer and stronger than before." The Hobbit stood puzzled not knowing exactly what the evil was. "You wonder what I speak of, your mind doesn't understand of which evil it is. But your heart, Frodo Baggins, is quite aware." "Yes, but I have destroyed the ring, why does the enemy still want me?" Amelia shook her head now turning to look at him. "I really can't tell you that, no matter how much I want to. I just don't know." "And what about Gandalf? Does he?" "I assume so, that's why we make this journey and if Joden is right, Gandalf will meet us at the end of our road."

A tear slide down Frodo's cheek. He feared what was inside of him but he kept strong, until he could make it through this continuing nightmare that will seem to follow him forever. The fire crackled and sparked as it kept burning. From the bush emerged Joden carrying two large rabbits by the ears. "Eat up, you will both need energy for tomorrow" Joden said while tossing the food into the fire. "I don't eat live animals" said Amelia getting up. "I'll go fetch myself some berries." She took a few steps out towards the trees. "Why don't you just conjure some up?" Joden asked giving her a smart look. She stared at him. "You have to do something's yourself." She turned on her heel and stormed off. 

Joden sat down by the fire and moved the rabbits with a stick. "You feeling well Frodo?" His eyes darted to the Hobbit who looked vaguely pale and paralyzed. "I'm fine" Frodo said, but he didn't turn his head or blink, he just stared off into the wood. Joden didn't know what to say and he was glad for the first time to see Amelia come back to the campsite, her hand full of red berries and leaves. She kneeled down and dug a hole into the ground . She took a rock and crushed the berries and scattered them in into the hole along with the leaves. "Sectusum!" She said while waving her hands over the ground. Water seemed to pour out of her finger tips. She stirred it with a stick and then mumbled something under her breath. The water became a blood red and Joden stared at it wonderingly. She took 3 glasses and poured some in each. 

"No, I never drink..... wine." He pushed the goblet away and Amelia knew something was strange about his character. She vanished away the extra cup and ate some berries she saved for herself. "Aren't you going to eat Joden?" Said Frodo while gnawing on his rabbit meat. He turned his head to the Hobbit and gave a slight smile. "No thank you I'm not hungry." Amelia took a sip of her drink and covered the hole with dirt again. "I haven't seen you eat or drink at all Master Joden, how do you go without food for so long?" Her eyes pierced in his, he could sense she knew something about his disturbing behavior. "I manage." He answered in a low muffled voice. 

"We should rest," he added trying to change the subject. "Day break hits in a few hours." They laid down among the leaves and dirt. "Polisver" Amelia whispered and 3 blankets appeared. She got up and rested each one on top of the 2 of them and herself. Frodo was fast asleep and Joden kept his eyes open watching the darkness creep over them as it blew out the fire and night passed to day. 

The group was slow to wake, except Joden who never grew weary until now. His hood was drawn and his skin pale, he looked beat. "We have but a day of walking if we break only thrice." Amelia rose and stretched. "And we must hurry?" "Yes" Said Joden. Frodo rolled up and stretched his own muscles. The three set off minutes later and only broke stride once. And so it was that the trio reached the Quarry just before sunset. 

Quarry wasn't as Amelia and Frodo thought. It was a lot with nothing but leaves and occasional trees. Just outside Quarry was a real town with tall stone walls and wooden gates. The inside couldn't be seen and so Joden told them "Go in they are welcoming, night is falling and so crowds are thinning, I will find you and take you to where I live then." "Could you lead us there now? I'm weary." Frodo said. "Yes". "Well then I'd like to see this new place anyway." Said Amelia. 

At that time the sun fell and the moon rose. Joden peeled his hood back and he looked ghostly. "You look terrible." Frodo stared at Joden's face. "It's weariness no more." Amelia didn't agree. She saw something different, dark about the boy. She sensed it hidden, but now was not the time to move. Patience was the key to revealing what ever secret he held. 

The town wasn't lively. It seemed as though a permanent cloud hung over the people. As the company walked in, the people spared them nervous glances. They held their loved ones close-too close. Like the town was being ravaged by a plague. "This ... is Quarry?" Asked Frodo. Joden's face had gone sour. "This is- though one could have fooled me." He answered. The people started to leave, the crowds thinned quickly. In minutes, Frodo, Amelia and Joden stood alone on the cobble stone street. 

"This is more like a ghost town." Said Amelia. "I do not like this, let us go to my house" said Joden. The three started down the street and to as to the mood the sun disappeared behind a thick cloud throwing bolts of lightening towards the earth. "This is like the journey I once took." Said Frodo. " When we reached the end." He was reminded of the darkness of Mordor. A thick blanket of rain fell on their heads. The trio was making fast. 

Then, there was a shadowy figure ahead of them, with gleaming red eyes and a grin spread across its face. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Shadow in the Party

CHAPTER 3 : A SHADOW IN THE PARTY

"Welcome home..." He showed his face, old and withered "Father." Joden was taken back. He dropped his head as a hand lay itself on his shoulder. He turned slowly. "Who are you really?" Amelia asked. "Honestly, you carry cattle with you on your travels and let them run free? Have you no pride!?" The old man said. "You know nothing of..." Joden tried. "No, you know nothing! These people are our food! there is a reason for our race to rise again, it is meant to be!" 

"What is this?" Frodo asked. "Nothing he's mad." Said Joden, drawing a sword. "And you are against yourself, yet you call me mad?" He laughed. "Try that again." "Shut up!" Joden said. The man laughed again. "Well father, until later. When you finally learned to help yourself." The man was gone so fast no one knew he left for a second. 

Amelia walked in front of him, she held an expression of pure evil. "How dare you! You pretend to be a friend of Gandalf and help us get Frodo back to health! All you wanted was a meal!" Frodo stood silent, shocked and waiting. "You have no business with us no more! Let us go Frodo, we can find Gandalf on our own." "I understand your feelings..." He said slowly. "But know truth - If I were to feed from you I would have done so long ago, as I grew weary." "How do we know this was not part of your plan!? To lead us to Quarry when Gandalf is not even here! You lied but once, who's to say you won't do it again." Said Amelia as she grabbed Frodo and walked in a fast pace down the cobble street. "What is going on?" Frodo had no idea of what was happening. 

But Joden gave no chase. Not to their eyes at least. "Miss Amelia, may I know what is happening?" "Joden is a liar! He didn't bring us here to help you Frodo, he brought us here to feed!" Spit was coming out of her mouth. She was talking so fast and hard that she didn't even bother to clean up her mouth. "What are you saying Amelia?" Frodo stopped just as they as they reached the gates. "Master Baggins Joden is a ..." Her voice was drowned out by a growling noise as 5 black shadows loomed over them. As they stepped into the moonlight they could see disfigured men. 

Their eyes were red, skin was pale and green looking and they were baring fangs which seemed to be stained in red, from what they weren't sure but Amelia had the right idea. They jumped at the Hobbit and Witch. "Vigamortis!" Blue blasts of light pushed the creatures back. "Leave them be!" Joden stepped in front of Amelia and Frodo guarding them. They stopped as his hands gripped the end of his sword. "Father, we are hungry fresh, strong blood! They gazed at the witch running their tongues over their teeth, "I said!...Leave them alone!" Joden repeated in a low muffled growl like the one the others had done before. He swung his sword around and decapitated the creature. "You have changed father, not for the better. You will always be one of us." "I am as you are in body, but never in your greedy hearts!" The creatures slid back into the shadows. 

"Your a vampire?" Asked Frodo backing away from him. Joden nodded letting out a long sigh. "You did not think to share that with us?" "I'm sorry Frodo I did not think you needed that sort of pressure with everything that is going on." Amelia's lips were persed together as she shook her head. "Come Frodo, we will be safer when we are away from here." "Do you think I am proud of what I am! If I was I would not have choosen to be on your side." "You need to prove how worthy you are and until you do I can't see you helping us along our travels." 

A light started to rise upon the gravel. They looked up and saw the sun coming out. Joden pulled his hood over his head and walked away giving them a look of urgency to show how much he wanted to save the Hobbit. The streets were empty but Amelia and Frodo felt much safer. "Where are we to go now?" Amelia's eyes were gleaming as she stared into the sun light. "We are to continue on our journey Master Baggins." Frodo looked frustrated and a little more tired than he ever looked before. "May we rest first Amelia? I cannot walk another mile." She smiled at him slightly and led him over to a small INN on the brighter part of town. 

In big white letters it bared the name COZY QUARRY INN. It was a big wooden cottage, with 3 chimney tops coming out of the roof. They opened the door and stepped inside. It looked very comfortable and warming. 4 large sofas were placed in front of the largest fire place. Flowers were hung around the mantels and a small white tree stood in the corner of the check-in desk. A man with a black suit on was standing behind the counter. 

He was thin and tall with short black hair and green eyes. He adjusted the round speckled glasses he wore and brushed his thin stingy mustache. "Excuse me, may we have 2 rooms?" The man looked up but saw no one. He peered over the desk and stared at the 2 of them. "Ohhhhh! Hobbits, haven't seen those around in a few years." His voice was young and sort of high pitched. "I'm not a hobbit." Amelia was mistaken for those all the time. "Could have fooled me." The man said lifting up his eyebrow. Amelia clenched her fist but Frodo laid his hand on hers. "May we just have 2 rooms please." Frodo asked waiting for the man to ring them up. 

He nodded and handed them 2 keys. "Have a nice rest." The man smiled, but he seemed to annoy Amelia. The 2 walked up the large curved staircase and headed to the 3rd floor. Pictures of strange people were posted on the walls. Old woman in crowns to Hobbits sitting in large arm chairs. They proceeded down the right corridor, it was dark, it had no windows. Frodo stood close to Amelia's side not liking where they were put. She stopped in front of a small portrait of a vampire smiling and baring those blood stained fangs. "This picture disturbs me." She pushed her curls behind her ear. "Let's just get to our rooms Amelia." Frodo's room was just across the hall from hers. "If you need me Master Baggins, just knock." He nodded and closed his own door as she did the same. 

The room was dark and eerie. He moved to the bedside and lit a candle. The flame danced on its wick, Frodo's only company in the lonely room. "_To be a ring bearer ... is to be alone." _The words of Galadriel returned to him. He closed his eyes and visions of the past entered is mind. The tall trees, the dark of Moria... the fire's of Mount Doom. Of Legolas and Aragorn and Gimili ... he missed them all now. 

He kept his eyes closed. It was deep underground, in a collection of hot dark tunnels. Fire seemed to crawl from every corner of every passage. And in the dark center was a chair, a great chair. All around it were those that were supposed to have been destroyed, in rusty armor, and with broken weapons at there sides. The room or the chair seemed to turn slowly. There was an iron boot, a hand ... the chair turned more flashed backs of the eye reentered his mind. Frodo was screaming and then he fell back, eyes still clamped shut, sweating and panting. 


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Legends of Old

CHAPTER 4: LOST LEGENDS OF OLD 

Bag End seemed quiet and deserted now. It was about 5 days after the warning the witch brought to the feast. The decorations were down and the Hobbits were home in there houses sleeping as usual. Gimili, Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Gandalf sat in the Hobbit hole Frodo once lived. Gandalf explained to them what had happened because the house was recked. He told them about the new witches premonition and how Frodo's illness will bring about evil again to Middle Earth. He told them how the riders tried to take Frodo but he held them back with a powerful curse and they fled into the wood. He hadn't explained about Joden though, he believed they wouldn't understand why he was chosen to help lead the Hobbit and Witch to him. 

"Well we must go get Frodo if he's out there all alone." Said Merry who showed concern for his close friend. "If he's with a witch as good as Gandalf there's no need for us to worry." Argued Gimili who kept his axe at his side. "Now, now my dear friends, no one is going after him except me. I need to speak with them and lead them to Rivendell. Elrond will shine on us some of his light, we need as much help as we can get." Gandalf got up. He looked so tired and weak in the fire light but they all knew how powerful he really was. 

"Mr. Gandalf sir, what are we to do? Stay here and wait for you to return?" Sam was as worried as any of them. Gandalf smiled under his long gray beard. "Don't worry Mr. Gamgee, I expect I will meet someone on the way who I can trust to take you to me." He pulled on his tall pointed hat and ducked down as he walked outside near the garden. "Where is he going?" Asked Pippin as he watched Gandalf walk down the hill and onto his horse. "To get Frodo Pip." Merry replied as Gandalf trotted into the forest. 

It was a new morning once again, Gandalf had been riding all through the cool dark night. He decided to take a very short nap and maybe eat something before he regained his strength back. He hoped off his horse and tied it to a tree and patted its nose. He grabbed a pouch which he had been carrying and took out some bread and tea. He sat down on the dirt and chewed softly as the sun began to grow brighter as the day moved on. It was a beautiful day for Middle Earth though Gandalf could sense troubles were about to come. He took out his pipe and began to smoke merrily for the time being. He could feel Joden was close. 

Soon the party would all be back together and they would head off for Rivendell, Gandalf just hoped he wasn't to late for Amelia and Frodo. Amelia was a wise and smart witch and Gandalf knew no matter how young she was Joden's race would be discovered and her trust for him will be lost forever. He lay back closing his eyes trying to think of the positive side of the situation. He could trust Joden and make Amelia see what good he has inside of him, the only problem was he would have to make Gimili and the Hobbits see it. 

He pulled his hat over his eyes and listened to the noises around him. Everything was so peaceful and quiet but what should happen if his fears came true. There would be a war that would last for all eternity. The thump of light footsteps sounded just beyond the ridge of the stream. They were soft and cautious as if trying to hide from someone or something. Gandalf's ears perked up, he opened his eyes and lifted his head a little so he could see under the brim of his hat. Boots and a large black cloak stood standing in front of him. 

The wizard took his hat off and smiled gently as the person he saw in front of him was a hooded man. He looked very tired, very weak and sickly. He had black circles around his eyes, his skin was pale and green with sweat and his hair was messy and tangled. "I thought I heard you coming." Gandalf stared at him waiting for him to say something, but he just nodded. He tilted his head and examined Joden. "You haven't ate in days have you?" He nodded not daring to open his mouth, he was afraid his hunger would get the best of him. "My dear friend you should go and get something to eat I will wait for you here." Joden's chest starting heaving up and down. His breathe was deeper and heavy. His lips curled up, you could see his fangs patruding from his mouth. He turned quickly and ran into the forest. 

Gandalf let out a long sigh knowing he risked a lot by letting the vampire help them. 15 minutes had passed and Joden emerged from the brush. His face was more full of color and he seemed to be at ease now. "I'm sorry for that Gandalf, I needed to feed and I didn't wanna endanger anyone." "It's alright Joden I understand quite plainly." Gandalf suddenly realized something was missing. "Where's Amelia and Frodo?" The vampire put his head down slightly. He didn't want to fail Gandalf, he knew how much his trust would come in handy. "I had lead them to Quarry as you instructed but where they are now I do not know." Gandalf let out another long heavy sigh and placed his hand on his forehead. 

"I assume Amelia found out what you really are?" Joden nodded. "i tried to keep it hidden as long as I could but I could sense she knew something was wrong from the start. I knew it wouldn't have been long till my secret slipped out. She took Frodo with her to The Cozy Quarry Inn. I watched them in the shadows but now I do not know where they linger. I lost her trust but I think there is hope with Frodo. I think I could regain that bond with him, he is more understanding." 

Gandalf got up and put back on his hat and adjusted it. "well I think we know what this has come to dear boy." Joden straightened himself out. "I will go look for Frodo and Amelia in Quarry and if they aren't there ... I know where to look." "I will come with you" "No I have a much more important job for you." He hopped onto his horse. "Go back the way you came, past Bree and you will reach The Shire. Go towards Hobbiton, I believe you know where that is. There is a town there, very small but welcoming. Bag End is the name full of Hobbits like Frodo. there I will need you to find a Dwarf Gimili, and 3 other Hobbits by the names of Sam, Pippin and Merry. Tell them your duties and you should have no problem." Joden looked confused and frustarted. "What am I to do with these Hobbits and the Dwarf?" "I will need you to lead them to Rivendell, the house of Elrond. I will meet you there with Amelia and Frodo. The Elf's are wise and fair they will let you in if you tell them I sent you. Wait for us, you will be safe for the time being." Joden nodded. "I shall not fail you." Gandalf nodded also in agreement and watched Joden creep back into the Forrest to Bag End. 

The road was far and wide, and the vampire stuck to the shadows along the side. For days he traveled, hood down to hide a growing redness in his eyes. It was getting close to the time... just months away, and the symptoms would come. It was one of many parts of his own race that was never written down in old scriptures, and something he intended to hide. He would just disappear no big deal no one would care. 

Finally he saw it, a small picket sign that read Bag End across it in poorly carved letters. And the road wound farther and farther. He lifted his head a bit higher to see as much as the path as he could, and saw it winding into a group of hills. "I've never been here before... I won't be welcome, best to hunt them the old fashioned way." Joden turned away from the road and into a nearby wood which seemed to curve around the rolling hills. It was there that he waited until the sun fell, and the moon rose, and then he moved. 

The town seemed to come alive when the night came. It seemed like another party had begun for another occasion, but nothing that Joden recognized. "These people were terrorized and they let their guard down again?" "Tis the way of an intelligent Hobbit." Said a young half-ling at his side. The vampire hadn't even noticed that the symptoms were growing stronger... 

"Some rum for ya?" He said handing a mug to him. Joden looked down at him. The hobbit looked at him and took a large nervous swig when he saw the glowing eyes under the hood. "So since you seem so social, what's the occasion?" "A birthday of whom I dunno er care. Tis aparty, and I intend to enjoy it out." "Well I'm sorry, but could you point me to... a Dwarf?" Joden had decided to ask for someone different from the others. "Well yes, a Dwarf has been living here for sometime. Name's Gimili, if I'm not mistaken." "Gamili?" "If you say so!" "...Ok...Thanks I guess." "Help me again any time?" 

Joden could smell the rum taking him, but the Hobbit seemed to answer normally at the start of the conversation. Joden paid attention not to step onto the dancing square and circled around the crowd. He hadn't gotten the position but the smell of Dwarves was different, and it was no where near the Hobbit he spoke too. Now he got a better view of the dancing square and almost as he stopped there to watch another Hobbit was at his waist ready to talk. 

"I cannot be toiled with now. I-" "BLACK RIDER!" The party began dispersing right away, the little people charged into the nearest homes they could find, including the Hobbit who picked him out. Joden nearly drew his sword but then he realized that he was the rider. His plan had fallen apart. "Wait I'm not a rider!" "Now they speak perfectly! They grow smarter! They seek our lives through dastardly plot and scheme!" "I am not a rider!" "Run for yer lives, he's trying to trick you all!" Said another Hobbit. It seemed that the entire party had become an ocean of Hobbits, some running straight towards him. One in particular running right at him. Quickly. 

The smell hit him and Joden leaped up, over, and behind the Dwarf. "Please I am no rider, I'm here in peace!" The Dwarfs ax spun around at Joden's waist, and he reacted with a quick unsheathing and a block. "Curse you all! I was sent by Gandalf and am treated poorly, has he not informed you of anything about those who might help the bearer!" "End your lies and fight!" The Dwarf began to swing his ax another way. Not quickly enough. Joden ran forward and slid under it, bringing his sword to the Dwarves neck. The two were breathing heavy for a moment, and then ... 

"Now have I earned your ear?" The Dwarf wasn't moving for a moment but his eyes rolled to the side. Joden's other hand swung into his cloak. He showed the Dwarf cold steel. "Call off your allies. or bring them nearer if they are Merry, Pippin or Sam. I have come to guide them and you all." "Guide us! Where for?" One of the Hobbits said, standing quite close to Joden's back. "Frodo is sick and we are to cross paths in Rivendell." 

No thought seemed to pass through the minds of any of them. "We're off then!" Merry said. "Yes, if it's to help the good mister Frodo." Said Sam. Joden wondered how they had survived with such fickle trust. But it had worked and that meant they could begin their travel to Rivendell. By the morning, Bags were packed and a very enthusiastic group left Bag End for the second time with an adventure before them. 

So the part quickly gathered what they would need and together began their journey eastward to Rivendell. Samwise, Meriadoc and Perigrin all carried small bags with pots and pans strapped to their sides. Joden carried nothing but his sword as always, and Gimili carried a great hatchet and a bag for him self to sleep in. For several days and nights they marched with a short break each hour for tired feet to lay and stout hearts to renew vigor until finally the party had a reached a wood where they could remain hidden for a night with full rest.

So the Hobbits lay in small cotton bags upon the floor and curled up within them. Gimili did no such thing but laid it out and sat him self down there upon the mat. Joden who had no care for rest remained constantly watching the world for changes. And sleep to the Hobbits. 

"Master Joden" Gimili said. "I prefer Joden if you care not." Was his answer. "joden then. Is it in Rivendell that we should meet with Frodo and the others safely and soundly? Is this journey going to be nothing but walking or should we face some evil along the way?" 

Joden's eyes were on the moon now. "I do believe we shall have an eventless journey Frodo is the target." "Then why do we not help them!" "Because at the speed they must travel we shall not see them but till Rivendell anyway." Gimili fell silent. "Bah, to have at those riders would be a pleasure. My axe would sing to it." "And my sword would dance for them but I doubt heavily we will ever get the chance." The tewo fell silent and the Dwarf began slowly to nod off. There was a sound , like flowing water. But then it was broken up and the sound seemed to grow louder and louder becoming a roar that would over take them. 

Joden recognized the scent though he couldn't understand how they would arrive here and now. "Orcs!" His sword went free from the sheath and paved an arc in the sky. Gimili arouse quickly and unsteadily, but his hatchet prevailed the sky and took green rotting flesh with it. The Hobbits sprung to their feet and began swinging what they could grab off hand at whatever came near them. Joden spun slicing open orcs in a display about him they began to pile at his feet. 

Gimili swung down on an orcish head then came up and around another's neck and all the while he was forcing a gruff smile. He burst laughing in the middle of battle his old heart beating with the love of a good fight. "Oh I needed this!" He said taking the life of another. Sam swung a massive pot in a circle clocking an orc in the back of the head. He spun the other way finding his mark on Pippin's face. "Argh!" Pippin brought the pan on Sam's head and Sam panicked. 

"Help!" And Sam bashed Merry in the back of the head, and he fell forward onto Joden's back, who stabbed an orc by accident when he collasped. "Quite the team!" Gimili laughed taking an axe to the nearest Orc's gut. Joden found the fight east too- much to easy for his liking. The Hobbits were taking more numbers than Joden had expected. The part of orcs had within minutes fallen to blades and pots. 

The party was breathing deeply, although even the Hobbits were still as ready as before the battle. The ground was littered with blood and orcs and some supplies were scattered amongst the dead. "Nothing like a good brawl to get the blood pumpin!" Said Merry. "This was a disgrace..." Joden said. "They fell to easily." Merry, as well as the expressions of the other Hobbits, faded. "We are approached again..." Joden said keeping his sword ready. "I do not know..." 

Gimili readied his axe and the Hobbits now felt their skills were no match for what was to come, they retreated back a bit, to where they saw no devils and watched silently hidden behind bushes that clung closer to the ground. They appeared in a slow procession. One led with a sword tracing straight up in front of his face, old and withered. Upon his head was a rotting crown. His hair, ragged, fell to his shoulders. And his eyes... they were white and dead. The others who followed looked almost the same- although some had shorter hair, smaller crowns and even worse skin. 

"Joden..." "These are the kinds of old..." "The riders!" And they stopped there in the middle of the field. The moon seemed to hold that one area to light as though marking the field for battle. The riders stopped and the leader bowed his head to the pair. Joden began to walk forward slowly and Gimili followed although reluctantly. "I will explain later" Joden whispered. "It's a standoff, follow as I do." 

The pair came within four yards of the wraiths. Joden bowed his head slightly and Gimili did as Joden. They raised their heads and now were staring into cold eyes. The leader stepped back and the two riders from the back stepped forward. Gimili didn't dare utter a word though he wished to know what was going on. Joden had lived beyond the king's times he understood the policy. 

The riders fell back except for the two and sheathed their swords. They formed a circle an dthen began to hum. The song was old, and the memories weren't good to any extent. There were lyrics too they sang with deep voices none knew they could have ever possessed... even Joden pitched in when the time came. 

'The mighty's reign 

' and the weaklings fall, 

'tiss all the same 

'if your none at all.' 

'There was a time 

'when the world was young, 

'and the people helped all 

'but a needy one.' 

'And so we thought 

'as years have passsed, 

'that we would grow 

'to end the past.' 

'Yet time went on 

'and on and on, 

'and none can tell

'who's a true weak one.' 

There was no peace when the song ended the pair's sword clashed with Joden's sword and Gimili's axe. It was battle now. Gimili's hatchet flew back and forth, up and down, and the wraith seemed to stop it all as it came. Joden wasn't successful either although he clipped his enemies shoulder, it still stood. Then the wraiths traded their blows and they were harsh Joden dodged each one and Gimili worked to block the jabs from the sword. 

Gimili swung down and Joden leapt sideways kicking the axe from his hands and swinging at Gimili's opponent. The cross worked and the sword and hatched clashed onto the wraiths head and it crumbled to the ground and vanished upon reaching it. The hatchet came down and so did the wraiths sword. Joden blocked and Gimili swung from the back and took the wraiths spine. Two were fallen. 

Four others took up although they were as skilled as the first two they fell the same way. Joden's sword jabbed into the belly of one and took the head of another. Gimili's hatchet crushed one, coming from the head down to the ground. Then two more came and they were fallen. And so one stood. 

For a few moments neither Joden, Gimili, nor the king moved. It was a serene pause, long enough so that the Hobbits peered out of their places for a moment just to see if the fight had ended. "Who would have known the riders could think for themselves." Joden said. The king smiled and turned to Gimili and frowned upon his axe. "Gimili step down." Joden said. "What?" "He's asking for a duel. Your axe has no place in that." So Gimili did back away though he would rather not. And the dead and the dead clashed. 

Joden through himself at the rider and the rider moved to catch him with his sword. But Joden had slid underneath that, and came up from behind. The rider through his sword behind him just blocking a jab from Joden. Then he spun to take Joden's head again and Joden ducked and swatted the sword away. Joden took the opportunity, took his sword with two hands and spun around passing his sword entirely through the king's waist severing it. He stopped with his back facing the rider, face down. The rider fell apart. 

The air was silent, everything seemed to stop in the moment. Easier than he thought it was going to be. Too much easier than he thought it was going to be. The king's upped portion lifted off the ground. He looked around, though he was not dazed. The rider even as Joden turned to watch, was altering its self slightly. Its cloak which was now being thrown by the wind, suddenly went stiff as a rock. Stiff as armor. 

Its head turned black and its eyes began to glow a deep yellow. Joden was beginning to recognize the form from books, and fear it. He took a step away, but he kept his sword ready. It was missing one final touch. Its hand fell off and turned to dust upon hitting the ground, and the demon that mocked Sauron was formed, hovering there like some godly figure and wielding a terrible mace. "Run, it's beyond any of us!" Joden shouted , Gimili usually refused his limits, until now. The Hobbits had seen the terror and ran to catch up with Gimili. Only one remained to slow down the beast. 

"I'll catch up with you!" Joden called clutching his weapon nervously. "I hope." And it came down upon him. Joden moved to block but when his sword made contact he was thrown away like a rag doll, ten feet away from his enemy. He rolled up, stared it down. It would chase and take them all that he could do, all his purpose now was to keep them from taking harm. He was quick, running forward and stabbing at it. His sword hit it but was ineffective-it fell apart. Joden followed his sword down with his eyes as it shattered and rained on the ground at his feet. His eyes rolled up to the demon and so it braced to attack. 

Last second he rolled away and withdrew his two sharp daggers from his cloak. As though they would help. He leapt forward and dug one deep into the back of its head. Its response was to spin around and grab Joden by the neck. First reaction-Joden grabbed at the hand with one of his own, and the other held the dagger. The thing was raising that mace again. 

Joden slashed at the hand quick severing that and trying to understand how he could fight with a mace and choke him when it had only one hand. The severed hand fell and so did Joden and finally so did the mace. Joden moved but not fast enough. The mace came down, and crushed his hand into the ground. "GGGraaargh!" Joden's wings ripped from his back, dark and fleshy and he took off leaving the splattered remains of his hand under the mace. He would have some explaining to do. 

Gimili and the other Hobbits had stopped running. Now they stood ever watchful of the path they paved for Joden to return. But they never saw him enter the gate. The group sat down for a time, wondering to themselves and then... "He had put us on a straight road to Rivendell right?" Said Sam. They all knew what he was getting at. 

"I believe you under estimate his power." said Gimili. "No it's not like he's not strong." "But that thing was big, and it'll beat him dead fast I think." NO one could shake heads to that. They still stood there alone in their own thoughts and then picked up and began walking. They had some sense of general direction they could ask for help along the way somewhere. The party moved on, leaving Joden for what they believed dead. 

The moon was still high when the party left. Joden was there to see them leave, watching from above. He wanted to give chase, but something held him back. Something was wrong about it all, helping these people reach Rivendell. What was the point, they end the coming of destruction escapable by almost nothing. Except him, he trusted himself to escape the danger. 

In short, after losing his hand and discovering the cold gold ring, he wasn't sure why he was fighting, what for. Besides they were walking in the direction they needed anyway... This was crazy, what was he thinking? What if they needed him? Frodo... "Joden." The voice was soft, gentle. Joden turned... Gandalf was floating there. "I relieve you of your duties." "Your not yourself" Joden replied. "I cannot stay long, power isn't as great now. But you have lost your hand. You needn't suffer anymore, we are going to reform the original fellowship, although Amelia will take the place of Aragorn since he cannot help us." There was nothing wrong about the sense of the apparition as it faded. It was a true apparition created by Gandalf. So Joden's purpose died as it always did. 

Gimili and the rest of the Hobbits walked on for days and the stranger left their minds just a few days after their travels began again. They had reached the loud water or Bruinen. all they needed then was to walk north following the river, until finally they reached Rivendell and the city of Elves. They reached it days after Joden had. Joden was walking around Rivendell, hood up against the sun and tight dark gloves warn. He had told the Elves of the city that he had to arrive early. They couldn't see his injury, his hand had become itself again. And as for his sword, he had replaced that too with a new design. It was nearly as tall as he was and carried sharp ragged teeth all the way to the hilt. He wore that on his back. 

From the clouds above snow began to float down. He stopped and held the glove hand out catching a flake in his palm. It was that day, that time, and exactly the same air. Joden could feel the bite in his throat now, remembering that time. "Ironic...the end of my road has come here." He said and with that he walked away into the home of Elrond to find rest.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bellian Princess

CHAPTER 5: THE BELLIAN PRINCESS 

The streets of Quarry were empty in the sunlight, not like Gandalf remembered. He hadn't been there in so many years and now some thoughts flashed through his mind. He trotted through the gates and looked upon the vacant town as the leaves, the trees once bared, blew past him. The sky always seemed to be grayer here even if the sun was shining brightly. A pub down the road stood looking old and boarded up, but then again the noise of people bustled inside of it. 

Gandalf narrowed his eyes as he watched hooded folks step into the pub, but to his vision no lights were on. He got off his horse and walked down the cobble stones. Everything was quiet, but eerie feeling. He stopped in front of the little building and wondered if he should go in. He blew on his staff and it lit up. He walked up the stairs and opened the door. Everything went silent. Whispers and chairs moving echoed through the room. 

"He's not one of us" whispered one. "Fresh meat" answered another. "Good fellow put that light out! Do you want to kill us!?" A man behind the bar with red eyes, long brown hair and sharp teeth stood staring at him with his hand in front of his face to block out the light. "Only if I have to" Gandalf said calmly but he didn't blow it out. "I'm looking for a Hobbit and a Witch! I wanted to know if anyone saw them." He looked around waiting for an answer but more whispers started. "Those were the ones Joden brought a few days ago. She looked mighty tasty, mind you that good for nothing saved them." "And what do these folks look like kind sir!?" Asked the bartender. "I would think they would stand out, they look nothing like you..." They all stared at him, their eyes narrowing and lips curling. 

"And what if we do know where they went off to?" A fat vampire stood up and he had blood down his chin. "Well then I shall ask you once kindly where they headed, and if that wouldn't work I would have to shine some light on you on what a wizard can do." Some of them laughed and chuckled but Gandalf simply stood there looking very angry. "You... really... think..." the man was laughing so hard he could hardly speak, "you could take us on!" The others got louder. "I think not good fellow." Gandalf smiled slightly. "Well then I guess I'll be leaving then." He walked outside and heard the man reply "Bye bye!" Gandalf waved his staff around his head, the boards on the window vanished and screams could be heard from inside. The crowd ran outside with their hoods over their faces, some just burned and disappeared in thin air. "I told them I was going to shine some light upon them if they didn't corporate." 

He jumped back on his horse and went across the town to the north side. Everything was brighter and more people walked with their kids to the stores that crowded around them. The inn that Amelia and Frodo stood at was in front of him. He got off his horse once again and proceeded inside. The young man that took care of the Witch and Hobbit smiled as Gandalf walked toward the desk. 

"Have you seen a girl and a boy here? By the names Frodo and Amelia?" "O yes!!!! The Hobbits." Gandalf stared at him. "The boy was a Hobbit not Amelia." "Well she sure did look like one, denied it pretty fiercely though she did." The feeling of frustration was building inside the wizard. "Can you tell me where they are staying?" The man tapped into his records and looked back at him. "They were put in the west rooms." He smiled, but it was more like a crooked one. "You put them in the vampire suite!" Gandalf ran toward the stairs but the man stopped him. "You won't find them, they left last night, in a hurry I might say." Gandalf turned back around and his face was gone of emotion, he looked flushed and hopeless. "Very well then, I must head back." 

He walked outside. "I know where she went but it will take me another day to get there. They should be there by now, hopefully they don't go off again." He and his horse rode back into the wood, back in the direction they came, but he would have to go through the hills and waters before he reached Bellock , the village where Amelia's people were settled. 

"Where are we heading Amelia?" Frodo dragged behind looking beyond the trees. "Don't worry Master Baggins, it's just beyond that brush." She pointed past the tree opening, the rush of water could be heard. Flowers were already bloomed and birds were singing. They came into a clearing and Frodo was amazed by the site. Tall blue and silver mountains rose in the back ground, about a hundred beautiful water falls fell over the rocks and into a large lake. There was a field of red, yellow, blue and pink flowers and a small town in front of them. A large arch gate rose over the village and it read Bellock with a symbol over it.... "What's that symbol mean?" Amelia stared at it. "It's the sign of the Bellian Princess." She smiled and heard a voice ring out from the gate. "Amelia!?" She looked across the field to see a boy about 5'2 in height with short auburn hair and bright green eyes. He wore a long navy blue cloak, with blue suspenders underneath with a white button up shirt. 

"Mazil!" Her eyes widen with hope and love and she lifted up her dress and ran through the flowers. He smiled and Frodo jogged behind her. "Mazil I haven't seen you in so long, I've missed you!" They embraced. She looked up at him and he at her. "We've all missed you Amelia." Frodo stood beside the two silently. "O! Mazil this is ...." "I already know who this is." He looked down at the Hobbit, his eyes seemed to water a little. "Frodo Baggins, what a pleasure to meet the man who saved us." He bowed his head and stood up straight again. "Thank you but I don't really need all that." The boy smiled. "Modest, makes me like him even more." Amelia laughed. "Yes Master Baggins is good company, not like some." Her voice still held anger but Mazil dared not to ask. 

"Well why don't we go and greet the others?" Amelia asked. Mazil put his head down and looked at her with sad eyes. She walked toward him. "Mazil ... what's the matter?" "It's a very good thing you came back Amelia, we need you here, something has happened." Her eyes darted back and forth looking at his face. "What has happened? MAZIL! PLEASE TELL ME!" He took a deep breath while shaking his head. "Orcs... they just came unexpectedly." Her eyes got larger and she pushed him aside and walked into her village. 7 people crowded around the center. Their houses were destroyed, burnt and torn down. They had their heads bowed and were chanting near a small palace with the same symbol that was on the gate over it. 

Amelia ran toward the others and barged her way through them to see an older woman on a glass bed wearing a black dress with red trimming laying there. Her eyes were closed, her straight black hair laid gently on her shoulders and she held a bouquet of flowers over her body. She was beautiful. Amelia gasped and placed her hand over her mouth., her eyes began to water and the tears were streaming down her cheeks. Mazil and Frodo came from behind the others. 

"Who is that?" Frodo asked watching Amelia bend down and place her hand on the woman's. " That Master Baggins is the Bellian Princess Sindara." Frodo had no idea who the Bellian Princess was he never heard of them before. Later that night they slept in Mazil's home or what was left of it. Amelia stood in the far left hand corner in the shadow, depressed and full of hate, but she tried not to show it. "Not to be rude Mazil but I've never heard of the princess before." Mazil leaned over towards him and spoke in a low voice. 

"You see Master Baggins. the Bellian Princess was our leader. We are apart of the Bellian witches. A rare sort their was only 10 of us....now 9. We are the most powerful kinds in magic. Not many folk know about us though. We are sort of a secret, we don't tell anyone what we are unless we utterly have too, so you mustn't speak of it around others." Frodo nodded in agreement and turned to look at Amelia, he saw her in a new light. "Does Gandalf know?" Mazil nodded also. "Yes, we have been good friends with him for many years. He's wise and we trust him. Amelia has been having bad feelings and bad thoughts for quite sometime so we turned to him for advice. You see some of us, like Amelia, have a special gift, hers is to see into the future, getting premonitions in other words. She's very strong physically, mentally...." He looked at her and stared, ... "and emotionally." Frodo fell asleep on a cot while Mazil slept on a wooden chair. Amelia visited Sindara's body once again. She took a deep breath trying to hold everything that happened in. Everything was quiet, dark and the waterfalls seemed to be asleep also. The water stopped flowing. 

"I'm sorry Princess Sindara, if I had known I would have been here sooner. I would have stopped them before they could have ruined this." She paused her teeth clenched together as well as her hands. Her hair and eyes began to turn black. "I swear to you I will seek them out and bring them down even if I die trying! Our people will never be torn again. I give you my word." She bent down on one knee and bowed her head to the past Princess. 

"Should be around here somewhere." Gandalf looked beyond the trees. The moon lit the path and cast a silver shine on the tree tops. He wound around the ben and into the clearing to see the arch gate of Bellock a ways in front of him. He rode quietly through the field and entered the retched town. "So they already started their marching army." He looked around and spotted the Witch by a body. "Sindara ..." Gandalf muttered closing his eyes slowly and getting off his horse. He placed his hand on Amelia's shoulder. She looked up at him and stood up abruptly. "Gandalf! I thought I would never see you again! My hope of finding you was lost!" "I know I know ... I went to look for you at Quarry but you weren't there I knew you would travel to Bellock But I never expected it to turn out this way." Amelia started to open her mouth but she quickly closed it and started walking back to the house. "Amelia?" "Gandalf I, I ... I thought Joden was lieing." "As well as you should have, Joden didn't tell you what he was and that was a great risk having him around you, I should have warned you." "I'm sorry Gandalf, my trust for others isn't something that I flaunt." "I understand, but you mustn't worry he informed me on what happened." "He traveled to you? But where is he?" "I told him to bring the others to Rivendell, we shall meet him there. Where's Frodo? We must get him so we can be off. Times a valuable thing and we are wasting it."

Amelia led the Wizard into Mazil's house. She awakened the Hobbit and he was as happy to see the Wizard as she was. The Wizard and Hobbit started on the trail already but Amelia stayed behind and kissed Mazil on the head. "Good bye sweet cousin, I will come back and our people will be safe again. I promise." She headed off for the others in the wood. 

The sky darkened and flashes of light stripped across it. The roll of thunder poured in with the rain. Frodo rode on the horse with Gandalf while Amelia trailed behind pulling her cloak over her head. The Hobbit and Wizard were soaked to the bone. Amelia's curls had become strings of hair stuck to her neck and face. Her shoes were covered in mud and her dress was tied so it wouldn't drag amongst the ground. They were cold, wet, tired and hungry but Gandalf made them keep their spirits up. Bellock was pretty far from Rivendell. They would have to ride back to Bree and take another path. Anxiety showed on Frodo's face, it was becoming worse for him. Amelia thought him brave and courageous for holding his head up so high after all the events that corrupted his life. 

Something about Gandalf's behavior was questioned by the young witch. His face seemed depressed, blackened with sadness. The growing feeling in the pit of the witches stomach started to rise. It was like acid burning a hole through her skin. Her eyes got watery, her fingers began to turn blue and her eyes turned completely black. 

"Amelia are you fine back there? Shouldn't be more than 20 miles now." Gandalf turned his attention to her. Her head was down and she sort of was walking funny, swaying back and forth her whole skin color was now blue. Gandalf stopped his horse. His eyes grew wide and he stood sitting there looking at her. "Why have we stopped?" Frodo turned around and looked at Amelia. "Ohhh Gandalf! What is happening to her!?" "That's not Amelia... Who are you?" No sound came from her. Gandalf leaned in. "Who are you!?" She stopped and looked up, her hood fell down. "Gandalf!" Frodo became frightened, Her face was rotted, scabs and rips in her skin were quite visible. Her hair was no longer brown but white and missing. She had no pupils and gray teeth were bared. "The war has just begun, the ring bearer will turn on you all and will be doomed forever! Give up the Halfling!!!" Her voice was really deep and aggressive. 

She lunged forward trying to take Frodo. Gandalf raises his staff and Amelia got pushed to the ground. She turned over holding her face. The Wizard got off of his horse and remained in front of her. She turned slowly, her face now the way it was. She turned to Frodo who clutched tightly to the sattle. Tears began forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry... Fr...Frodo." Gandalf stretched out his hand to help her up. "It's not you fault Amelia, you were taken over by some kind of Elf Witch." "Galadriel?" "No Frodo my boy, someone far more powerful who wants you dead." The Hobbit put his head down and it remained that way till they got to Rivendell. 

Everything seemed right there. It was beautiful and peaceful. It was still dark out, but it was getting on to morning, the rain began to slow. Frodo heard the arguing voices of Gimili and Pippin. "I saw it first that apples mine!" "You already ate 5 meals today!" "Pippin.....PIPPIN!" Frodo's voice rang out and he jumped off the horse and ran inside. "Frodo!" The 2 hugged and Gimili patted him on the back. "Good to see you again Master Baggins." Frodo smiled and his eyes met Merry and Sam. "Mr. Frodo, thank the lord your alright. "They hugged each other also leaving Gandalf to enter behind it all. "Sorry were late. a little set back was all." Amelia came up the stairs and they all turned to look at her. Her dress was sticking to her skin and her ribs were showing more than ever from the lack of food she had ate. She dripped water all over the stone floor as well as Gandalf and Frodo. 

"Who's she?" Said Pippin in a low voice. "She's a witch" replied Sam who met Amelia once before. She looked at them all. Her eyes fell on Joden who stood in the back of the group. She felt like she wronged him so she spoke her mind. "I'm sorry Master Joden for stepping on my doubts about you. I'm not one to quickly give people my trust and I understand now that I was wrong. Gandalf told me how he really was trying to get us in Quarry. Please forgive me Master Joden." A little smile spread across his face and he got up. 

"Apology accepted, I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything I should have but I know that would have jeopardized Frodo's fate even more so." "You should have told us, I'm still quite upset about it, but I think it shall pass." They soon went to bed and left there wet dirty clothes for the Elf's to clean. Amelia was fast asleep dressed in a white silk gown, her hair now back to the way it was. She had a large room, made of all stone and windows around it with dozens of flower beds. The stream outside made her fall in a deep sleep very quickly. She lay in a large white satin canopy bed and her eyes were rested comfortably while she dreamed. 

"That girl Gandalf, who is she?" The Hobbits were quite the curious ones about it, but then again they never saw a witch that looked more like a Hobbit. "That my friends, is Amelia." He smiled trying not to say what they didn't need to know. "No, what is she? Where does she come from?" He laughed while smoking his pipe. "She's a witch." "See I told you so." Said Sam to Pippin. "A witch like you?" He asked. The Wizard shook his head. "No, she's much, much more different." "Well come on spill it!" Yelled Gimili who was eager to find out more. "Why do you want to know about this poor girls life? Leave her be, her business is none of yours." "So it's true! She's like one of those fairy tale witches you read in Frodo's books!" They all laughed at Pippin. "What?" The others soon went off to bed, they were back together with 2 new people on their travels, they were safe and tired. When tomorrow came they would speak with Elrond and find out what there quest is and how to stop it. Only time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Fellowship is Born

Chapter 6: A New Fellowship Is Born 

The sun rose slightly under the horizon casting a pink, orange glow on the sky above Rivendell. The gentle breeze Swede the green leaves upon the oaks and the water sparkled clean down by the rocks. All of Rivendell seemed asleep except for Gandalf who smoked his pipe out on the balcony. From behind Elrond arose. His hair, face and clothes appeared the same, new and fresh even after 10 years. "I see you awoke early..." He sat down beside the wizard "... or couldn't sleep." Gandalf turned his head toward the elf. "To many thoughts have been running through my mind for me to get some shut eye." "You come here for answers, you know I can't always give you some. My answers are as good as any ones now Gandalf." "Yes but I trust your judgment." "Then trust what is to come, you can't stop what is happening to that boy." "Well Elrond please enlighten me on what is happening to Frodo." 

The elf stared at him long and hard. He wore an expression of serious anger. "Gandalf you knew when you destroyed the ring that their would be great consequences. You saw what it did to the others. The creature Gollum, the greedy hearts of men, Boromir and even Bilbo Baggins ,Frodo's uncle. It runs to far in his blood, the power grows everyday. He hungers for destruction and to rule. You see it in his eyes as well as us elf's. Pretty soon Gandalf he will turn on all of you, leave you in darkness. He will head to the army of orcs, there he will lead them into battle with the races of men, dwarfs, elf's and even the magic kin. His power will be great Gandalf. Many lives will be lost, even those who dwell on us now. "So it has come to this, in all my life I have never had to fight a close friend." "Fighting Frodo is only the beginning Gandalf." He looked at the tired old man who seemed already to stressed to deal. His voice became more stern, more like a whisper. "You must kill the hobbit, it's the only way to save you people and lands." Gandalf seemed to go into a silent shock. "It's you choice Gandalf. Do you want the destruction of all Middle Earth? Or of a friend who will soon turn enemy?" 

Elrond got up and looked down upon him who didn't say a word. He turned on his heal and headed back inside. So many thoughts raced through his mind. It had come like a bolt of lightening. He couldn't believe what he had been told. Something was telling him there was another way but what was it? Surely if Elrond hadn't believed it then maybe his thoughts were only hopes. Telling the others would have to be his own burden, bringing bad news upon those who loved and knew Frodo the most but he would have to do it and so he did that afternoon. 

On the way to gathering the others to tell them their path a familiar feeling swept over the wizard. "Hmmmmmmm." He stopped outside looking around the buildings and trees. "Something brings me memories of heart times." The wind blew softly but nothing but the trees whispered. He continued walkin on his staff up a staircase of stone toward two tall doors. The sound of air whistling toward him made him freeze. Something was stuck in the door. 

An arrow of gold and suddenly Gandalf knew what the feeling was. "Legolas." He said turning around. "I thought I sensed something welcoming." The elf smiled. He was young looking. His blonde hair still the same. Those blue eyes glimmering as he grinned. "I was to quick for you." He replied and ran up the steps and greeted the wizard. "Lord Aragorn told me you called and need some old help by your side." "Yes, old but always good." They both laughed and headed inside. "I had the feeling something was wrong months ago. I just knew you would send word." "And I knew you would come." "I couldn't let down an old partner." "Nor I" replied the wizard as they headed won a long hallway filled with pictures of the battles fought long ago. 

They entered a large circular room full of ancient books, sculptures and weapons. All of the group was there except for Frodo who was not invited. "Master LEgolas!" Gimili's eyes grew wide and he ran to the elf and hugged him nearly knocking him over. "Lord Gimili! It has been to long." He said smiling. "Yes, yes it has" The hobbits all greeted him as well. "I see we have a few new warriors Gandalf." Legolas looked around the room and spotted Joden hovering over Sam in the crowd and Amelia way in the back sitting alone on a large stone throne. His lips quivered a little while he stared at the vampire. He could sense the evil within him. 

He quickly moved to the witch who had her head down, her hair covering her face. "Legolas this is Joden of Quarry." "Quarry?.... Queer place for someone like you is it not?" "Not entirely" Joden replied with a look of contempt. "that is Amelia of Bellock." "Bellock!? You one of Sindara's people?..." He bowed to her. "Tis a great honor to meet you. I know her well." "then you would be happy to know that the princess was murdered by a swarm of filthy worse less group of orcs who I will get my revenge on when I get the chance!" Her eyes and hair turned black, her finger nails painted themselves ebony also. The elf stared at her long and hard. "You will get you chance my lady and we will help you." "I wish for no help." She muttered. "You think you can take on all thousands of them by yourself!?" The dwarf places a hand on the elf's arm and shook his head. "Leave her be, she can help herself if she says so." The elf clenched his fists and turned away only trying to help. "Please we don't need to get on each others case right now. I do have something very important to tell you." Gimili lifted up his axe ready to hear they were going into battle to save Frodo but they were really going against him. "I'm ready to take them on!" The dwarf spitted. "Now Gimili, please put that down I don;t want you to hurt yourself." Gandalf said as Legolas grinned and Gimili grunted. 

"There is something that has came to my enlightenment given by Elrond. It is about our quest" All stood silent, Amelia placed her head back down already knowing what was to come. "It is about Frodo also." Sam's ears perked up at the sound of the hobbits names. "There ...." His eyes roamed around looking at each of them. "Well, what about Mr. Frodo sir?" Asked Sam anxious to know about his friend. "there is no hope for Frodo Mr. Gamgee, it's to late for him but if your with me it's not to late for us." They all gasped with shock around the room. "What....what do you mean no hope Gandalf sir?" "I mean Mr. Gamgee that we cannot save Frodo from his fate." Tears came down Sam's cheek. "I don't believe what I'm hearing Gandalf sir, I don't believe it." "I'm sorry Mr. Gamgee, I am only honest. but the worst hasn't come so hold in your emotions." The hobbit sucked in his lip and wiped his tears. 

"Don't start feeling bad for Frodo he will soon turn enemy on us all. His features and behavior will start to change as they are now. He will head to the orcs. We will face a battle of friend or foe, good and evil. Don't let him get to you, from this point on he is not our friend nor our rival but an acquaintance. He will come with us to Mordor although I do not now when his thoughts will change he may already be hostile. Please keep your feelings to the best interest in what I am about to tell you." Sam covered his ears not wanting to know. "Sam," said Pippin who took the hobbits hands off his face and held them. "You must listen to Gandalf, it's to save our people and Frodo as well." "How is helping Frodo got to do anything with fighting him!" "That isn't Frodo out there Sam, how do you think the real Frodo would want us to act?" Said Merry. "With courage and bravery and to save the shire and the rest of us hobbits." "I know Pip" Sam replied. "Then lets act like it, we may be small but we saved the world once right?" Sam smiled at Merry. "There is another thing I haven't mentioned." The wizard stared at Sam who already was holding so much grief. "We must kill Frodo in order to save Middle Earth completely." The hobbits lowered their heads hiding the sadness that over took them. Sam nearly fainted but Amelia led him to a near by chair. "We must come together in these times Elrond will send word to the others we have created alliances with. You mustn't tell Frodo about this meeting or anything that was said in this room. He is sleeping peacefully, lets keep it that way for now." 

They filed out heading to eat breakfast. There was no conversation, silence fell upon them as their footsteps echoed through the stone. As they entered the room Frodo sat at the large marble table. The room was vastly. 12 black stone chairs lined the table. The sun seeped through the windows reflecting off of a crystal chandelier. "Where were you? I went to wake up Sam and I saw that he was gone. I went to get Gandalf and saw that he and the others were missing also. I thought something had happened to you" Said Frodo as he ate some bread with fruit. The others sat down trying to keep their eyes off the hobbits face. "We were just talking together, you looked so tired and comfortable we didn't have the means to wake you." Gandalf spoke up as the others slowly dug into their own fruit. "Oh." He said and he drank a glass of wine. "So what are out plans for today?" "I believe we should start setting out. The sooner we get there..." His eyes roamed the table...."The sooner it's over" A tear slid down Sam's face and he sniffed but no one seemed to notice. "You look worn out." Said Legolas as Frodo turned and looked at him. "Legolas! I didn't see you there my sight is a bit fuzzy today." "understandable..." He said oddly with a lifted eyebrow as he sensed he was changing rapidly already. Amelia looked close at the hobbit , something caught her eye as to why his vision was blurry. A gold ring with scripting was inscribed around his pupil. She hadn't notice it before, she felt it had always been there but only now was it becoming clear as day. She dared not to speak of it in front of him. She would have a word with the wizard after breakfast. 

They finished their meal and proceeded to gather their belongings. Amelia stayed behind as the others headed to their rooms. "Gandalf I fear Frodo isn't going to make it very far once we leave this place." The wizard walked by the witch as they stepped outside into the cool breeze. He sighed. "I know Amelia. His strength is fading, his mind is no longer his own." "Nor his eyes." The wizard lifted his brow wondering what the witch was talking about. "You have not seen it?" "Seen what?" "Look closely at him Gandalf. The ring is clouding his vision. It circles around the blackness that exists inside of him. It's words in scripted in his eyes." "It has begun. We must keep a very close watch on him." "Haven't we been doing that all along?" "Not like this we won't. In days or hours the evil will possess him. Tell the others to keep guard of him. Make sure they don't say the wrong thing around him. There is no telling what will set him off." Amelia nodded and headed back inside. The journey was about to take place and there was no telling what path they were headed too. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Veil of Mists

CHAPTER 7 : THE VEIL OF MISTS 

The party soon was on the road again but there was no telling how long they would be traveling. The breaking news that hit them earlier that day still hadn't seemed to seep into their minds as they still avoided Frodo's sight. Everything was silent, no one seemed to want to open their mouths afraid of what might burst out and though it became awkward at times Gandalf greatly appreciated it. The forests started to sicken in their guts seeing to many and hoping they would veer into a more spacey and broad path. The day stretched along slowly making their bodies tiresome and their eyes heavy with drowsiness. 

Evening would be approaching in a few hours, the pink was already showing beyond the clouds. The air began to feel heavier as they emerged into a clearing. White fog lay at their feet as they stepped onto a mossy surface. Their shoes sunk into the mud, water rising up their clothes. "Tis a swamp Gandalf I don't remember seeing this place on the map, nor have I passed it on any of my travels." Legolas looked to the wizard but he was searching the area as everyone else. 

"Hmmm." He nodded and pulled the brim of his hat down to his eyes. "Be careful this place doesn't like those who disturb." The party followed close behind, Frodo in the middle and Amelia at the end. 

The tree branches hung low, fungi and moss growing quickly on their trunks. There were no flowers near by that anyone could see and it was silent except for the whispers of the leaves. They all kept on their guards turning at the slightest movement but there was none. Joden stopped abruptly, Amelia almost as quickly stopped dead in her tracks. The vampire began to sniff the air, something wasn't liking their presence. "Gandalf look!" Amelia pointed her gaze down towards the invisible ground. "The fog is rising!" From the wood into clearing poured in thick blankets of smog rising above their heads. Their eyes were covered by it they could see nothing but white. 

The mist rose unnaturally over their heads. It swirled off the ground and wielded their eyes even from each other and quickly from even themselves. Some called out but its thickness blocked all senses natural and magical from use. Though but four feet apart it was as though they stood leagues away. There was one sense that they couldn't throw off. Though faint a man with a cold could smell the heavy perfume that was their block. 

Joden's nose and eyes twitched. Underneath the sleepy effect of it was something particularly nasty. The evil was a bit more than what even he could bear. He wondered a few steps trying to see the ground and follow step but he couldn't see even that. Instead he rubbed his hand across it as a blind person would. The ground was always soft in a swamp. 

He felt very small footprints, hobbit sized but it was smoother than an average print like it had been wiped by robes. Wasn't Amelia in the back? He was behind Frodo and his feet were no where to be found. 

Joden grumbled but no sound even met his own ears. he walked in the direction the foot was in , bent waiting for a turn. In his mind he wished he could fly but how he called upon his wings in the first place, he was still at a lose of. He would be grounded for now. 

Like a physical blow the wind hit him, where it came he was at a loss but when his eyes, red with aggravation, came open a sky met them. He could see. Quickly he stood knocked down from the burst and looked around. Balls of mist moved slowly around as the others wondered blindly. 

"Damn lords" He muttered facing forward. Just five feet away Amelia was standing. he head was bowed and he hair twisting and turning into the sky like a collection of snakes. Her dress seemed to blow around to as though she was the center of a torrent. 

"Joden" She said in what sounded like a double voice of another woman over lapsing hers. "thank you for bringing him this far, but now I must take Frodo." 

"Joden! Strike me is mine now. Kill me!" The voices were ensued. Though heeding her words sounded like a good idea he opted for curling his fist. Amelia's face was contorted a mix of hate and fear. 

"If you will not kill her then you are useless!" Joden was swept off of his feet into a spiral. He landed with a heavy thud on the floor, it made a sickly wet sound on the mud. His fangs were bared, he glared up. 

"Who are you!?" He growled. 

"It is unimportant to a being such as yourself." Amelia said in her double voice. She lifted her hands to the air and green lightening danced around them, she was saying a spell. 

Joden struck with lightening speed. he crawled and punched lading on her with his teeth in her neck. The spell stopped. 

"Yes! kill me!" She screamed but Joden had a better idea. He covered her eyes with his left hand. She didn't care she continued to laugh in a manically way. 

If you won't leave till she or we are dead allow me to fix you Joden thought. He bit down into his own wrist. The blood from his own body was cold and a slight purplish. He lifted his wrist over her laughing mouth. "Drink up" He muttered. The moment the blood hit her tongue she contorted her body and screamed. All of the mist disappeared. Her body was glowing vibrantly and hissing. 

"Curse you! she screamed. "Curse your blood!" 

Joden felt his energy draining making a person always took to much. It was much more spiritual than physical which is why as the light left her Amelia stood, her hair had fell again behind her and the storm had disappeared. the night became peaceful as though nothing had ever happened. 

"What?" Amelia said. 

Joden's eyes fluttered. he fell to his knees nearly head height with Amelia then to his face with a thud again. He didn't draw breath. Amelia saw him fall but her mind was on someone else. She carefully stepped around him turning her head side to side. Some others had the same idea. 

Frodo was gone.


End file.
